Vampire Love
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Andy, an old friend of Alexander and Jagger, comes to town, but she isn't alone. another vampire who wants her is not too far behind. Alexander, Raven, and Jagger have to save her before her eighteenth birthday. Jagger/OC and Alexander/Raven
1. my vampire best friend say what!

Vampire love__

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Kisses.

* * *

Chapter 1

My vampire best friend say what?!

* * *

What an amazing night! I smiled to myself. I sat on the branch of a tree inside of Dullsville's cemetery. Looking up at the sky the full moon and stars shone down upon me. My skin felt wonderful under the moonlight. And foolish mortals think that the full moon makes werewolves transform. Pathetic! It just makes us stronger, that's all.

Leaping onto the ground I threw my duffel bag and black messenger bag over my shoulder and began walking in the direction of the Sterling mansion.

"Lex is going to be so surprised to see me," I said, weaving myself through the graves.

* * *

"Young master I have received a phone call from your parents. They have informed me that Andy is to be arriving soon," Jameson said, walking into the dining room. Raven watched as her boyfriend's face lit up, well, as much as a vampire's face could light up.

"Andy? Really?" His voice sounded both happy and surprised. Who was Andy?

"Who is Andy?" Raven asked, curiously.

"Andy is an old friend from Romania. My best friend actually. You two will get along great" Alexander flashed her a reassuring smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled back to hide her nervousness and uncertainty.

* * *

Valentine was right; this town is interesting... yet boring at the same time. Due to my previous inspections, the hunting isn't that good so I have to rely on Uncle Jameson's cooking while I'm here, which is not that much of a problem. He is a great cook. I haven't seen Uncle Jameson or Alexander for the longest time. Grams kept me locked up in Romania ever since I came back from New York, the loveable old wolf. A smile returned to my lips and my eyes stared up at the sky once again.

A gentle wind kicked up. It brushed my face and blew my hair in all directions. I used my nose to taste the air. It was dirtier than Romanian air, but cleaner than New York's. Amazing! Alexander's scent jumped out at me, and a female scent was mixed with it. That must be the Raven I have heard so much about. The Goth girl of Dullsville. My painted, black fingernails pulled random pieces of my purple dyed hair away from my face.

After a few blocks I recognized the dark outline of the Sterling mansion. It was exactly like the picture that he had painted for me. Using my super non-human speed, I ran to the front door in a matter of seconds. I rang the door bell and waited as patiently as I could. My body screamed to jump up and down in excitement, but I was taught to control my emotions. What kind of werewolf would I be if I didn't? I would be just like the werewolves in the books that mortals write. Monsters … that eat people whenever they feel like, as if. Not all werewolves are like that. I don't eat people. I'm a people-tarian. Like a vegetarian but with only people.

Uncle Jameson opened the door slowly. I dropped my two bags and threw my arms around him.

"I missed you so much Uncle Jameson!" I said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me with the same intensity. Family reunion anyone?! I laughed as he picked me completely off the ground and spun me around.

"I have missed you as well, little Andy." He put me back down and took a good look at me. "You have grown to be a fine young woman." He smiled.

"Really?!" I asked my voice squeaked. "Grams doesn't think so. She still says I'm too much of a tomboy." He chuckled and grabbed both of my bags.

"You are perfect the way you are, Andromeda. I wouldn't want my niece any other way." Uncle Jameson patted my head. "Now tell me about everything." I smiled as I followed him into the kitchen. I did have to tell him everything.

* * *

"Where should I start?" I asked sitting at the counter. My feet dangled slightly. I was sitting on one of those high chair thingies. I'm not aware of what they are called specifically. Who does?

"Maybe New York. How was Julliard?" The frying pan he held over the burner sizzled. I had no idea what he was making for me but my nose told me it was obviously some type of meat.

"Uncle, it was amazing! You will never find so many talented musicians in one place unless it was Julliard. I wrote more of my songs and I learned how to play more instruments. I'm focusing more on piano and violin though. They taught me how to conduct. I sent you a letter when I conducted that orchestra for the charity galley. Standing there controlling all the other musicians! It was a rush! I loved it!" I sighed, remembering my times in New York.

"Are you going to go back to New York? You have a promising career as a musician."

"But my Julliard experience was eight years ago. I'm not a little girl anymore," I sighed. I spent a year and a half at Julliard when I was nine. They called me a genius since I was in classes with teenagers. "And Grams had me practically locked up in Romania ever since I came back."

"She doesn't want to lose you too." Uncle Jameson turned to face me and slid the meal on a fancy dish. He smiled as he handed me a fork and placed the dish in front of me. "Our pack matters more then anything else." He was right. Our kind has been running in packs for centuries.

"She won't lose me." I said. I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or myself. "Even when I was at Julliard, I talked to her everyday."

"It's not that Andromeda. She doesn't want to lose you to death, like your parents." He turned his attention to whatever was outside of the window to hide that his eyes were getting moist. I remember the funeral like it was yesterday and not ten years ago.

* * *

I stood in-between Uncle Jameson and Grams. Two black coffins stood before us and the crowd behind us. I had cried so much the day before, so my eyes had refused to cry. I stood silently, watching other people out of the corners of my eyes. A group of our fellow pack members made two straight lines to the right of the coffins. In minutes they all transformed into their wolf forms. They howled in unison saying a final goodbye and honoring my parents as they were lowered into the dark ground. The tears I thought were gone started to fall. Two hands grasped both of mine from behind. I looked to see who the hands belonged to. Alexander stood on my left. His hand squeezed mine tightly. He was about to cry too. Jagger was on my right. His fingers were laced in mine loosely, but he was closer to me than Alexander was at the moment. Jagger's shoulder was against mine. It was freezing compared to my over heated skin. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but it only made me cry harder. As I cried, both of my best friends remained next to me.

"Andromeda." Uncle Jameson's voice called out to me. I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking around the island to sit next to me.

"Nothing … I just got lost in a memory." I sighed and began to cut up the meat that Uncle Jameson had prepared for me.

* * *

After I finished eating Uncle Jameson showed me where I was going to be staying. We walked up the staircase and down one of the hallways. The lights lit the way dimly. Cobwebs were scattered everywhere. It felt like being in Romania even though we weren't. Uncle Jameson led me to a doorway towards the end of the hallway. He opened the door and ushered me in.

The walls were a pale, dirty white. The bed was in the middle of the room and the lamps on either side were covered in cobwebs. I smiled happily and walked over to the blood red curtains. Pulling them back I saw three large windows and window seats in front of each of them. I turned and faced my uncle. He was smiling as brightly as I was.

"This room is yours to do what you wish. We can go shopping later and buy whatever you need to make it your own." I nodded and took one more look around. I loved it! "In the room to your right, the one we passed, is the music room. Mr. Sterling bought a grand piano and ever since it has been sitting in there, rotting away."

"So I can play it?" I asked hopefully. My piano was sitting all alone back in Romania. How I missed the large wooden instrument. It is a part of my soul after all. He nodded, smiling. I ran to my uncle and gave him a bigger hug than the one I gave him at the front door. "What now?" I asked after releasing him.

"I have to get ready." He smiled. What's going on here?

"For what?" I asked curiously. Was he going somewhere?

"I have a … date." The blush was bright on his cheeks.

"That's great, Uncle!" It was great that he found someone. No one should be alone. Everyone has someone out there for them. "Don't worry about me. I'll protect the fort," I said, enthusiastically. I pumped my fists energetically with a smile on my face.

"And who's going to protect you?" Uncle Jameson raised his left eyebrow. Are you kidding me?

"Come on, Uncle! I'm a teenage werewolf I can take care of myself."

"Uh huh." Everyone doubts me. I'm really not as fragile as I look. I'm medium height with hazel eyes. My natural hair color is dirty blonde-ish but more on the brunette side. My hair rarely is that color. I like to dye it all different colors depending on the day. Today was purple … I don't know about tomorrow yet.

"Go get ready! Don't want that lucky woman waiting." I put my hands on my hips and pushed him out the door. I closed the door and lied down on the bed. The sheets were scratchy. He was right; we do have to go shopping. I laughed and tumbled off the side of the bed. I have to put all my stuff away. After a half an hour I had my CD player set up and all of my clothes were placed in the doors of the bureau. I had to wait patiently for all of my music. Grams said she was going to mail me all of it, so it would be less to carry.

"I'm leaving, Andy!" I heard my uncle's voice yell from downstairs. I ran down the hallway and hopped onto the staircase's railing. I slid down and landed two meters from my uncle.

"Okay. Have fun!" I said.

"Alexander will be home in a little bit. And don't wait up for me. Go to bed. You had a long day and tomorrow will be long too. You need to rest." I nodded spastically to show I understood. He was more demanding then that old woman in Romania sometimes. Once he walked out to his car I walked back upstairs. What was I going to do now?

Thinking about my boredom, I sat on the window seat and stared out the window in my new room. It had a perfect view of the moon, which is very good. At the moment I really wish I had my Cds, but I don't. Music, why have you have betrayed me?! Wait, music! There was a piano sitting in the other room. I stood up and went into the music room. I found the grand piano under a dusty tarp. It was in perfect condition. It was black and shiny and breathtaking! I lifted up the lid and ran my fingers across the ivory keys.

I pulled out the bench and sat down. I began the warm-up exercises I did everyday at home on my own piano. It was the usual scales and arpeggios in all the major keys. Eventually I got to the great music. I played Beethoven, and then some Mozart, all leading to my favorite piece of Chopin. Halfway through the intro I closed my eyes and I sensed someone behind me at the doorframe. I froze and turned suddenly to face the intruder.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked with a large grin on my face. He hadn't changed at all. He still wore the same combat boots, dark pants, his favorite band's t-shirt and his hair was as messy as ever.

"Not too long. Nothing escapes your attention." Alexander smirked lightly at me.

"Grams trained me well." I smirked right back. We laughed and he hugged me tightly. "So how's your little love bird?" I asked after we pulled apart. He sat down next to me on the piano bench.

"Little love bird?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Raven, duh!" I can't believe he didn't get it. Bird…. Raven duh! The connection is obvious.

"Oh … I .." Oh wow! That's so cute. He was blushing worse than uncle did before.

"I can't wait to meet her," I said. I was excited Alexander had told me all about her. Every detail actually I bet I could pick her out in a crowd, easily.

"You don't have too." Alexander pushed down two of the piano keys forcefully. The interval was a major third, and extremely pretty-sounding.

"Huh?" Confusion! I don't have too?

"You're going to meet her tomorrow."

"Really?! You're going to introduce me?"

"No not exactly." Not exactly? Then … wait what?

"Then how am I going to meet her?"

"Jameson enrolled you in her school." Whoa school?! I haven't been to a real school since Julliard, and I was nine.

"My vampire best friend, say what?!" I screamed.

* * *

End of chapter 1

_Please review! XD_


	2. Friends: one new, one old

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Kisses.

Vampire Love

Chapter 2

Friends: One New and One Old

* * *

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" I said to Uncle Jameson. He was currently trying to ignore my frantic yelling and making something for my lunch, even though I told him earlier I wasn't going to school.

"It's for your social development." Social development?!

"I'm talking to you ... There, I'm developed socially." I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly. I wasn't going to a human school and, no matter what he did, I still won't.

"You have to be among people your own age." He piled random things in the brown paper bag he had set aside.

"I am, Alexander is the same age as me!"

"He doesn't count." Don't please don't make me go! I hate school!

"How does he not count?" I yelled. "He's my best friend, remember?"

"That's why he doesn't count." Uncle Jameson turned to face me; a smile was bright on his pale face. He held the bag out for me to take. "Go meet new people!" he called after I grabbed the bag and turned away. I can't believe this! I stomped outside the Sterling Manor and towards the garage. If I had to go to school, I was going my way!

* * *

Raven sat talking with Becky outside of their high school. Becky was talking animatingly, but Raven wasn't paying attention. Her mind still questioned who this Andy person was. Was he a vampire? If he is, was he good like Alexander or bad like Jagger? She looked away from Becky at the noise that was coming up the street. It was a motorcycle, and not just any motorcycle. It was the motorcycle that Alexander drove in Hipsterville. Becky had stopped talking and was looking at the bike along with her.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out!" Raven stood up and started walking in the direction where Alexander's bike was getting parked by someone who was definitely not Alexander.

* * *

I cut the engine and slowly backed the motorcycle into the space. What Alexander didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides it's not like he would care anyway, I was the one who bought this bike for him. Throwing my leg over the side I stepped off, and kicked up the kickstand gently with my bright green converse. My color was green today! Not entirely though. My hair was dyed neon green, my shoes matched my hair perfectly, and my clothes had green parts while everything else was black. After pulling the helmet off my head I tucked a few green strands of hair behind my ears. It was habit I will never get rid of. I was a little nervous … oh who am I kidding I was extremely nervous. Will I fit in with these kids? I took a deep sigh and turned to face a girl I didn't notice was there. Her hair was black and she had a gothic style like mine. The scent that was radiating off of her was the same one that was mingled in Alexander's last night. This must be Raven.

"Who are you and why are you driving my boyfriend's bike?" she crossed her arms over her chest to show she meant business and glared at me. Whoa there. For a Goth girl she was fierce … I think we are going to be great friends! I smirked to myself but her glare heated up when she saw my face. She probably thought I was mocking her or something.

"I'm Andy!" I said with a laugh, to lighten the mood.

"Andy? But I was expecting …" her arms loosened and so did her glare.

"A boy? Yeah, I get that a lot. You must be Raven. Alexander has told me all about you." She smiled at me, and reached out her hand. I shook it with a matching smile.

"I hope nothing embarrassing," she whispered. I smirked once again, she thought I wouldn't be able to hear her.

"He told me all great things!" She looked surprised when I said that, but I only smiled once again in return. She wasn't worried about me being here was she? Some girls are like that … they think another girl could be moving into their territory any second, trying to steal their boyfriend. If she was one of those, she was in for a surprise, but part of me doubts that she is. "I don't really know anything around here … so could you help me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure, let's go." I followed her as she began to walk towards the school.

On the way to the office, Raven and I talked non-stop … about everything and anything. I saw what had Alexander so hooked on her. She was really a cool person. It made me second my own opinion that we were going to be great friends. We finally stepped into the air conditioned office. I walked to the counter and spoke to one of the women behind it.

"Name?" she asked, pulling on her rhinestone covered spectacles. Didn't anyone tell her that diamonds or fake diamonds weren't in anymore?

"Cromwell, Andromeda." I smiled and looked back at Raven when the older woman pulled out some papers. She handed me a schedule, a locker number and its combination. "Thanks," I muttered taking everything.

"You have three classes with me" Raven said after she snatched my schedule.

"Awesome!"

* * *

"So how long have you and Alexander been friends?" Raven asked me. We were sitting in first period, doing nothing.

"Since we were children. Jagger, he and I were always together. My mother once told me when I was little that I was the glue that held them together as friends. And I didn't understand it then, but now I do. Loony had to ruin it all!" I sighed, placing my head on the cool desk. The school didn't have air conditioning and I was burning up. This is why Romania is good, it's cold and snowy.

"Loony?" My head shot up and read her confused expression.

"Luna … Lex told me you met her, and the other Maxwells." She nodded and I continued. "Loony is the nickname I have for her. It was once an affectionate one when we were friends, but after she got bit, she dropped me like a hot crucifix. I still like Valentine though. He's an amazing little boy." I smiled, Valentine was my favorite and he will be forever.

"And Jagger?" She said his name with venom. Apparently she didn't like him too much. I laughed silently.

"He means well, but nothing really turns out the way it should for him." Raven looked at me with same venom in her eyes that were once in her words.

"But he's terrible. He wants to take over the world!" she argued. Okay … scratch didn't like him too much and replace it with hate more then anything.

"I know …" I whispered, turning form her. "He will change." My tone puzzled me. Was I trying to convince Raven or myself? Where are you Jagger?

* * *

My classes continued quickly, and Raven and I continued our quickly formed friendship. I tried to stay away from talking about Alexander because whenever she started daydreaming it would make me daydream too. Sure our daydreams included two completely different people but I didn't come here to focus on what never was. I didn't even know why I was here in the first place. Grams just packed up all my stuff and said I was going to America to visit Uncle Jameson. It wouldn't have to deal with my upcoming 18th birthday did it?

* * *

"Want me to drive you home?" I pointed to the motorcycle with an 'oh come on' look on my face.

"Thanks but I have to have some me and Becky time." I smiled and shrugged before throwing on the helmet and revving the engine.

"Have fun!" I yelled over the noise made by the engine. I drove out of the parking lot swiftly. I had to talk to Uncle Jameson! Right now! I have an idea why Grams sent me here but only he could tell me the truth.

"Uncle!" I screamed, throwing open the manor doors. I breathed in the air searching for his scent. Kitchen!

"Yes? How was school?" he asked me once I stepped in the kitchen. I glared at him and his smile faded. He must have picked up the fact that I was mad. "That bad?" he asked cautiously.

"No, school was fine, but … why am I here?" my voice growled out the question.

"Your grandmother, my mother … does not want your fate to be the same as mine." Uncle Jameson sat at the island, begging me to sit next to him.

"But you're happy here," I said, taking the empty seat next to him.

"I am only happy because I was lucky. The Sterlings treat me like family, not a slave, but you have so much potential in this world, unlike I did. I chose to serve a vampire family for the rest of my life instead of marrying someone I did not like."

Werewolf society is so complicated. We have rules about everything. We must get married by our 18th birthday and if we don't, a vampire comes and claims us to be their slave or "worker". Werewolves say slave while the vampires say worker. Uncle Jameson was right as always, he was lucky. The Sterlings were amazing people; they treated him like an equal. The chance of me finding that are slim to none.

"She sent you here so you can find a way out of your slavery without marrying someone. And so far it has worked. After some time I'm supposed to send you to New York, where no one knows what you are, for extra safety."

A knock on the door interrupted my uncle. He stood and went to answer the door, I followed shortly behind.

"Jameson Cromwell?" the young man asked. He was an inch taller than Alexander and his blonde hair was spiked up elegantly. His dark clothes clung to him, showing off the muscles he had. All together he was handsome, but blondes have never appealed to me.

"Yes. And you are?" my uncle asked stiffly. He sensed it just like I did. This guy was bad news.

"Damian Vlas, it's a pleasure, may I come in?" he smiled showing his pearly white fangs. His lime green eyes traveled over to me. I felt the disgusting things look me up and down. What did he want? Damian licked one of fangs and winked at me. Ewwww……

"No." Uncle Jameson, after looking at my expression, slammed the heavy oak door in his face.

"I guess that means they know I'm here and that it's almost my 18th birthday." I sighed, heavily. My life just got worse. I sat down on the first step on the staircase, sadly.

"Everything will work out, небольшой волк." Uncle Jameson wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders to give me some comfort, but I still didn't feel better. That Vlas guy wanted me to be his slave. If he didn't, he wouldn't be here. What am I going to do?!

"Yeah, you just need faith," Alexander's voice rang out from above us. Both looking back, Uncle Jameson and I saw him standing towards the top of the steps. "We have to go find you a husband … or at least a pretend one." He smiled brightly.

"He can pretend to be engaged to me so they leave me alone!" It was a perfect idea, but it wasn't long term. Eventually I would have to get married to really escape them. "But where could we find one here? The boys at school are all butt munches."

"Then we have to go to the Coffin Club," he said, matter-of-factly.

"The Coffin Club?" I stared blankly at him before he pulled me up the stairs, and into my room.

"Get an outfit. We're going out!" Alexander smiled and picked up the phone. "Raven and I will help you, no matter what." He dialed the number I knew was Raven's and he began talking. I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I was more interested in looking at my closet. What could I wear to the Coffin Club?

* * *

In no time at all, the three of us were standing outside the Coffin Club. It was lucky that today was a Friday. If it was a weekday, Raven couldn't have come. And I realized she was the female best friend I had always wanted. I had never had that with Loony, but how did I find it in her after only a couple hours? After Alexander called her she came right over wearing her own clubbing outfit and helped me pick out mine.

I looked down at the green and black outfit I was wearing. The entire dress that didn't even come close to my knees in length was black with lime green stitching. The black netting stuck out at the skirt and my lime green fishnets and converse finished the ensemble off. My hair was still green as well. I smiled when I noticed we were closer to the door. This might be fun!

"Come on! this way!" Raven grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd of dancing people. We stopped at a door shaped like coffin. How ironic. Using a key she pulled out of her purse, she opened the door. I followed her in.

"Wow," I gasped looking all around. This place was amazing.

"Isn't it?" She smiled at me and grabbed my hand once again. She dragged me past more people and through some rooms. She introduced me to two other girls she knew. They both were vampires. For a human, Raven was sure in deep in our world. Eventually I surprised her by knowing a few vampires, myself. They were neighbors and friends of vampires I had known in Romania.

"I'm going to go to bar. I'm thirsty," I laughed pulling away from Raven, Scarlet and Onyx.

"Okay," they said in unison. I smiled and pushed past people to the bar. I sat down on one of the stools, to notice a purple-haired leather-clad guy sitting next to me. I raised my eyebrow and laughed.

"Are you joking?" I turned to him and laughed harder.

"Shut up. Don't blow my cover," he leaned over and whispered to me.

"Whatever, nice hair though." I smiled and nudged him away. He nudged me back before walking off in the direction that I was pretty sure Raven was. I laughed once more, watching as Alexander disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice I knew asked me, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Why was he here? Did Alexander know he was going to be here? Yeah! He did! He brought me here on purpose, so we would see each other. I turned and looked at the boy who had plagued my dreams since childhood. His red-tipped, white hair hung elegantly around his face and onto his back. His eyes, one green, one blue, stared at me. I blushed lightly and looked down at my nails. In my mind he was the most beautiful man in the world, and I didn't expect to see him face to face after all these years.

"Hi," I said releasing the breath in my throat.

"Hi?" he questioned, like he didn't know me. Anger pulsed through my veins and then I realized maybe he just didn't recognize me. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah," I answered honestly. I wonder how long it will take him to realize that it's me.

"Alone?" he asked. Oh you wish.. don't you? I smiled innocently at him.

"No, two of my friends brought me."

"I'm Jagger." I was tempted to say 'I know', but I bit my tongue. He has to figure it out on his own.

"Meda, pleasure." My smile never faltered. Meda was my name … well half of it anyway.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled back, sending little tingles up and down my very being. "Would you like to dance?" He hopped off the stool and held out a pale hand for me. Without hesitation, I took it. Even though the music was fast he pulled me close to him and we swayed back and forth together. I felt safe in his arms and I breathed in his familiar scent. In only one day I met two friends, one new and one old.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Please review. Just to let you all know the two Russian words that jameson says mean little wolf. Thanks for the other reviews and stuff and I hope you like this chapter too. XD


	3. Despair and Craziness

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Kisses.

Vampire love

Chapter 3

Despair and Craziness

* * *

"May I cut in?" the question rang through my ears. The voice was disgusting. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see HIM. That weirdo tall blonde vampire from before. Apparently getting the door slammed in his face means nothing to him. Jagger stopped dancing and took a small step away from me. The tips of his fingers still held my waist.

"No." He glared at the blonde vampire and in one swift movement he pulled me back to him roughly. My chest slammed into his and he wrapped his arms around me possessively, before pulling me further into the crowded dance floor.

"Is he the only on whose shown up so far?" Jagger whispered into my ear. What was he …? I pulled away to look into his eyes. He knew. He did recognize me, but he didn't say anything!

"You?" That bastard! He made me believe he didn't know!

"Your scent hasn't changed at all." His blue and green eyes flickered amusedly at me. He thought this was funny? "But you have." Why that little! Wait … what?

"Really?" I asked. I glared at him slightly. What change about me did he notice?

"You're taller." I'm taller? That's the best he could come up with? After everything we have been through together, he still thinks of me as just that girl he was supposedly friends with.

"So are you …" I replied. My lips fell into a frown and I turned away. I thought at least he would be happy to see me, but I guess I was wrong. Coming here was such a waste! I started to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm.

"We're not done talking." His cold hand wrapped tightly around my lower arm. He squeezed it gently to tell me he was serious. I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and turned to face him. I raised myself on my toes so our eyes would be level to one another's.

"Actually we are," I sneered in his face, before walking gracefully off the dance floor with pride and sadness. I pushed past people and tried to get away from him. His eyes, his smile, his scent. His scent was hard to get away from because it was still on me. I would have to take three showers and scrub my skin raw to get it off. Looking around, past heads and over shoulders, I finally found Raven. She was saying goodbye to Onyx and Scarlet.

"Raven!" I yelled out to her. I waved my arm so she would see me. My antics were useless; she didn't hear me over the music. Darn her humanness. A group of vampires shoved me back into the crowd. You gotta be kidding me! I want to go home! And maybe cry a little. Why does the universe hate me?! The music grew louder and I was squeezed in. I was surrounded on all sides by vampires. Once again I tried pushing out, but I only received an even stronger shove back which made me fall to the ground. My butt cushioned my fall, but it still hurt. I hid my head in my knees and pulled myself in somewhat of a fetal position. I have never been in a mosh pit before and I hope I never see one again. This is ridiculous. They are going to trample on me and I can't do a thing to stop it. I can't even get up! My eyes shut tightly. Now I was ready for pain!

I felt a familiar cold arm wrap around me, and pick me up. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw it was Jagger.

"Put me down!" I screamed and kicked my legs, trying to get away. He had no right to save me or even touch me … EVER!

"Okay." His arms loosened their hold on me and I once again fell on my butt. I pulled myself up slowly and glared at the jerk who I had once loved. Yeah, ONCE! 'Cause I don't anymore! I brushed myself off and looked directly at him.

"I hate you!" I growled through my teeth. Our noses were only an inch apart. I felt his breath on my lips.

"Now you do, but eventually you won't." Jagger tilted his head, so our noses wouldn't collide and leaned in a little. Was he going to kiss me? No! I won't give him the satisfaction! I placed my hands on both of his shoulders and pushed him back. I turned and started to walk away from him … again! I need to put as much distance between me and him as possible, and also find Raven and Alexander, without running into the blonde weirdo.

"Don't run away from me, Andromeda!" Jagger yelled. He was following me, not too close behind me, but close enough for me to know he was there. What did he want from me?

"I'm not running!" I yelled back over my shoulder. When will he get the hint? I don't want to talk to him now! He ruined it for himself!

"Physically, no. but you are running back to Sterling! Like you have always done! It's always the same thing, I do something and then you run off and tell _Alexander_. Are you here to rip him and his little Raven apart?" he yelled even louder. Some people turned and stared as we stomped past them, yelling at each other. "What's so great about him anyway? He's an artist! Big whoop! He could draw a mountain with a sunset and girls would foam at the mouth and faint!" His sarcasm dripped with venom.

"You're a complete idiot!" I stopped walking. He was wrong, and thickheaded! I would never try to rip Raven and Alexander apart. They love each other! Even if I did love Alexander, as Jagger says, I still wouldn't!

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," I breathed out the answer and ran quickly through the door of the Coffin Club. I stopped to breathe when I was outside. The cool night air hit my warm skin. It felt good. Amazing actually, compared to the heat of the dance floor. I think the next time Alexander and Raven come here, I'll stay home with Uncle Jameson. I'm not into crowds. Taking a seat on the curb I stared up at the sky. The stars were bright as they were the night before. My eyes searched for my favorite star, Sirius. It was brighter here than in Romania, for some reason. I smiled up at it, before getting up and walking to the bus stop. I would have transformed and run back, but I didn't want to ruin my dress.

* * *

"Where is Andy?" Raven asked the purple-haired version of her boyfriend.

"I don't know, but she's not here," he replied, looking across the room. Alexander's gaze stopped at his former white-haired friend. "I'll be right back. Stay here." He kissed Raven on the cheek and walked over to Jagger.

"What do you want?" Jagger sneered.

"Where's Andy?" Alexander yelled over the music.

"How do you know her?" he growled out. A fist formed in his right hand.

"Andy's my friend too, Jagger." Alexander pulled the purple wig off his head and looked his old friend in the eyes.

"Should have known it was you, Sterling. You ruin everything!" His growl grew deeper. Jagger shoved his fist in his pocket, so he didn't do anything stupid.

"Where is she?"

"She ran out." He looked away. Alexander could have sworn he saw something similar to shame and guilt on his face.

"Are you crazy? You should have stopped her or followed her! She's out there alone!" he yelled in anger. Andy could get captured and thrown into slavery in a matter of seconds.

"Andy is a big girl, she can take care of herself," Jagger scoffed, and bumped his shoulder past him.

* * *

I crept slowly up the stairs and into my room, so I wouldn't wake Uncle Jameson. I stripped off my dress, converse and fishnets, and opened the window slightly. I closed my eyes, and let my muscles go. I started to transform. My muscles pulled apart into different shapes, my bones cracked and reformed to form my wolf body. Chestnut colored fur appeared everywhere on my skin, and my jaw lengthened into a muzzle. My tail was the last thing to appear. After the transformation was complete I shook myself, and jumped up onto the window seat. The moon called out my name. The beautiful bright yellow white moon. I stretched out my fur-covered limbs and circled before lying down on the cushion. I rested my muzzle on my crossed front paws and I felt tears fall from my eyes. For the first night in a long time I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Andy?" I opened my eyes and looked at my friend. I noticed that he just woke up since there were sleepies still in the corners of his eyes. I was still in wolf form and I didn't feel like changing back soon. Opening my jaw I groaned at him and turned my head away. I don't want to talk; I just want to lie here and wallow in my own self-pity. Is that too much to ask for? A snort pushed through my nose. Listen to me, I sound like one of those annoying emo female protagonists, when life doesn't go their way they whine. Oh woe is them! But the only difference is that I'm not whining. My heart got broken … so what? It's my own fault I expected too much. I thought he might profess love to me or something, but that was only a pipe dream.

"You slept all night and all day." Alexander sat down on the window seat. So I slept for an entire 24 hours … great! He pet me behind the ears gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked leaning towards me. I jumped up onto my four paws gracefully and put my tail in his face. No! I don't! I don't want to talk to anyone! I don't need to talk to anyone!

"Andy? Please?" he sighed and walked out of the room, but we both knew he would be back later. Alexander had to know that I was as good as normal. Is someone the same after their heart gets broken? I turned, pushing my mind in all different directions to get away from everything … to just stop thinking.

My ear twitched backwards at the sound of a squeak. Turning my head I saw a little bat figure hanging upside down on the tree branch closest to me. Both of his blue and green eyes stared at me. A low growl rumbled out of my throat, and he replied with another squeak. I don't speak bat dumbass! French, Russian, Chinese … yeah, but bat … no! Jumping off the window seat, I walked into my closest. I couldn't transform back with him hanging around. Without thinking I threw on the clothes that were in arms' length of me, and walked out to find Jagger in human form sitting on the window seat. With one look at him, I started walking towards the door.

"Hey!" he leaped in front of me and grabbed my face, making me look up at him. "What did I do?" Mutely, my hands encircled his wrists and pulled them off. I pushed myself past him, and through the door. I need food!

* * *

Once I reached the bottom step, I heard a knock at the door. Slowly, I walked to the strong oak door and pulled it open. The blonde vampire, Damien Vlas, I think, was standing there. He smiled down at me. What a creeper! At least he was wearing normal clothes now, not the Romanian "I am a vampire" thing.

"Hello," I said emotionlessly. He was a persistent one. Maybe I should just accept the fact that I will be working with him for all eternity.

"Even in the deeps of despair, you are as beautiful as ever, Andromeda Cromwell." His smile grew wider. It looked as if his face would tear.

"Thank you," I said politely. Part of me wanted to kill this guy, just rip him limb from limb. Maybe that was just the ancestry between our kinds.

"Will you now accept my offer of employment?" Damien bit into his palm and reached out his pale bleeding hand to me.

I licked my lips thoughtfully. Should I do this? This is permanent for all of eternity. Or at least until he dies and I can't kill him!

"No! She doesn't! Get out of my house!" Alexander appeared from the kitchen, my uncle not too far behind him.

"When she turns eighteen, and is not bound in a legal promise of marriage, she will be mine." The blonde pulled his hand away, but he continued to glare at Alexander.

"She is already engaged," he replied. Who was I engaged to? Wait... no he wouldn't! But Raven? I can't let him say that he's bound to me!

"To whom?"

"ME!" Maybe it was my imagination but Alexander's voice sounded a lot like Jagger's for a second there. I turned to look at my best friend, but he was looking at something on the top of the stairs. Following his gaze, I … oh god! You have to be kidding me! I saw Jagger glaring a hard-core badass death glare at Damien. The smirk on his face revealed both of his fangs. Why?! Just why?!

"I will openly say I do not believe you, but I will let you live your lies. Just remember I will be checking in to see this unfold. And most importantly, your beautiful face, Andromeda." I closed the door before I could watch Damien turn and walk away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I faced Jagger and screamed up at him. He just … sentenced us with an eternity together. Right now I don't want to have an eternity with him, yesterday maybe … but today hell no!

"Oh, now you're talking to me?!" he yelled, walking down to the bottom step.

"I will do way more than talk to you!" I raised my balled fist at him. I really feel like punching him … right in the face.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jagger asked huskily, after leaning his face towards mine. Our noses were millimeters apart. Bastard!

"This is going to be fun," I heard Alexander whisper underneath his breath.

"Shut up! I'm mad at you too!" I turned and pointed my finger at my best friend accusingly. "You were going to say it was you! And ignore the fact that you love Raven! And I do not! I repeat do not! Appreciate that! She's my friend too now!" I breathed in and out deeply to control my rage. I almost transformed, which is not good. Grams taught me better then this.

"Now I am going to go upstairs away from all this craziness!" I walked up the stairs and refused to look back at them. I need to think about this.

* * *

End of chapter 3

* * *

_Thanks for reading and the reviews. I hope you like this chapter I enjoyed writing it and please review! XD_


	4. Kisses, Information, and Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Kisses.

Chapter 4

Kisses, Information, and Darkness

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked Jagger and Alexander. They were both acting almost friendly to each other as they carried a coffin inside MY bedroom.

"Moving my coffin in, stupid." Jagger hissed at me. Of all the places to move his chunk of wood, it has to go in my room? His junk is going to ruin the vibe of my place!

"Don't call me stupid, dumbass!" I yelled at him. This is why I could never really spend an eternity with him. He's rude and insufferable! And I hate him and used to love him all at the same time!

"Don't call me a dumbass, stupid. We have to make this believable, so blondie goes away." The two boys placed his sticker-covered coffin on the other side of my room on its stand.

"And the only way to do that is having you be here constantly?" I asked. Did he really have to stay? I don't want to look at him anymore.

"Yep." He smiled and slinked over to me. Jagger wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my hip to his. He leaned his nose into my hair, affectionately. I closed my eyes and swallowed. Why was he doing this?

"He's close. I could feel it." oh that explains everything! The only reason he would purposely get this close and affectionate to me is because of that.

"Can't you two wait until after I leave?" Alexander sighed and walked out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and gave me a wink. "Now, continue." He flourished his hand and continued his journey downstairs. Continue, he says … I don't think so.

"Wanna give him a show?" my mouth moved on its own. I didn't plan out those words or any other group of words phrased like that. I blame it on how close he is to me. It's ridiculous and intoxicating! I thought I removed all feeling for him. I was happy and ready to hate him and now he goes and does this, which makes me question my hatred.

"Oh, but of course." He whispered into my un-dyed hair. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and my knees felt weak beneath me. I mentally prayed that they wouldn't give out underneath me and that he didn't notice the bright blush on my face.

Jagger's face moved away from mine and using free hand he tucked my hair behind my ear. I turned to face him slightly. What did he exactly have in mind from our show? Without warning he leaned down, since he was taller than me, and planted a chaste kiss on my temple. His cold lips hovered on my skin, as if waiting for my reaction. Was he hoping for something special from me? Anger? Happiness? I glanced at him sideways and rolled my eyes. It was obviously that he saw my eyes roll at him because in a matter of seconds his lips curved upwards in an evil smirk. The one he always wore proudly. He kissed my temple again and began to lead kisses from there to a spot underneath my earlobe. Each one became less chaste than the one before it. Unexpectedly, his fangs gently ran over part of my skin, causing a chill to run up my spine. Was he serious? He was going to bite me? In one swift movement I grabbed his ponytail and pulled it back. I didn't like getting bitten. He's bitten me enough through our childhood. My blood would get him drunk, and he wouldn't think straight for a couple hours. We couldn't risk that.

"No way, buddy. You know what happens," I said softly. Jagger's hand wrapped around my wrist, the one connected to my hand holding his hair. My fingers released his hair, one at a time. His eyes stared into mine. I didn't notice that he was leaning down slowly until his lips were millimeters from mine.

"Yeah, so…" something clicked in my brain. It was the off switch! I closed the small gap between us by slamming my lips on his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him up, so he could stand straight. I had to stand on tip-toes, so we wouldn't break apart. Tightly he pulled my body closer to his instinctively. This was the show that Vlas needed to see. It felt so real. My love for Jagger came back and it was all because of this physical contact. I bet he was laughing mentally, while watching me enjoy this kiss. It took me a couple long seconds to push my eyelids open so I could call some sense to myself, and catch him in the act. The kiss continued to gain more and more passion as it continued, and I looked straight as his face. Jagger's eyes were closed, just as mine were before. He wasn't laughing, or faking. He felt it too. He must have! I closed my eyes and relished in the thought that my feelings were finally reciprocated. We pulled away from each other as the passionate momentum slowed.

"I have school tomorrow," I said slowly. The air thickened with awkwardness. Why did that happen? It was like two steps forward and then one step back.

"Yeah." He looked away from me and scratched the side of his head. His eyes locked on the side of his coffin on the other side of the room. "Jameson has blood down in the fridge right?"

"Yeah." I turned my back to him and pulled the curtains closed. I didn't want the creep to watch me as I slept or anything. When I turned back around to face Jagger, he was gone. I sighed and changed in my pajamas. This living situation just couldn't get worse.

* * *

I was a heavy sleeper most of the time, but tonight my dreamless sleep only lasted for two hours, according to my digital clock. After I opened my eyes, I stayed in the original position that I was in and stared into the black empty space in front of me. It was still in my head. The kiss, him, … everything! My ears picked up the floor creaking not to far from my bed. Someone was in my room, and walking towards me. … Wait, it's Jagger's room now too. It was him, his scent drifted towards me. But why was he still here? He should be out flying around like the bat brain he is!

"Ugh!" Jagger sighed out. He was pacing back and forth across the black empty space I was staring at. His white hair contrasted brightly with darkness around him. My eyes followed his movements.

"Why?!" He slammed his hand onto his forehead, forcefully. "Why am I so stupid?" Why was he so stupid? What was he doing?

"She likes you. She always has!" he mimicked Alexander's voice. Jagger returned to his normal voice and continued. "Stupid Sterling! He ruined it for me! That's another thing to add to the list. Why did she have to like me? Alexander was always closer to her. Why couldn't she love him instead?!" He was talking about me. … Alexander told him! How could he have told him that I liked him since … well a long time ago? Some best friend! I don't understand either … Jagger wants me to like Alexander instead?

He walked over the window and pulled open the curtain the moon shone in brightly. I closed my eyes quickly so if he would look at me, he would still think I was asleep. He might talk some more, and give me more information. I had to rely on my ears and nose to tell me where in the room he was.

Jagger walked to the side of my bed and kneeled down in front of me. … I think. I can't really see him and I am not opening my eyes to check.

"He's so much better for you, you know. I can't protect you like he can." I felt his cold hand tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He sighed again and walked out of the room to go downstairs. I listened as his footsteps furthered themselves from me.

Sitting up I stared at the darkness surrounding the doorway where he just left through. He did feel the same. I smiled brightly, but the corners of my mouth fell when I smelled a scent that I didn't recognize. My head turned swiftly to face the intruder. Pushing myself out the other side of the covers, I tried to get away. Unfortunately for me the vampire was faster than I was. He grabbed me and shoved a funny-smelling cloth on my face. I screamed and struggled, but it was no use, he held me tightly. My last thought before darkness surrounded me was the hope of Jagger saving me.

* * *

End of chapter 4

_Thanks for reading and your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! XD_


	5. Saviors and Soccer Players

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire kisses.

Vampire love

Chapter 5

Saviors and Soccer Players

* * *

"_I won't let you score, Andy!" a young Jagger yelled over to me. He had gotten everyone up early from their coffins or beds to play soccer, his favorite sport. I kicked the black and white ball down our makeshift soccer field towards the goal. He tried to kick the ball away from me but I weaved past him easily. _

"_No fair!" he scowled, still running beside me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, before running faster towards the goalie, aka, Alexander. With a steady kick, the ball swished into the net right past his out stretched arms. He wasn't the best goalie in the world, but neither was Luna which made it was fair. _

"_GOAL!"1 yelled in triumph. I raised my arms and danced around in the patch of grass we used as a field. _

"_Fine." Jagger pouted and crossed his arms over his ten year old chest. "You win tonight, but tomorrow night … you're going down." I opened my mouth to return some of his dirty talk, but the sound of my name being called in an angry tone stopped me. _

"_Andromeda Cromwell!!" I turned to face my grandmother, Penelope Cromwell. She was a slender, aging woman with large green eyes and a thin mouth. "What is going on here?! Look at yourself!! You're caked in mud!" looking down I noticed she was right. I was covered in mud, but so were Jagger, Luna, and Alexander. _

"_But …" I said in protest. She never looked to see what Jagger or Alexander looked like. She never seemed to care what the vampires did with their free time, but when it involved me, she was all eyes and ears. _

"_Enough! We are going home!" Her green eyes gave me a stern look. I had to obey, or my butt would get a hard smack when we got home. "And we will escort Miss Luna home as well. I have to explain to Mrs. Maxwell why her daughter looks like a mud monster." _

_I nodded my head and watched as a frowning Luna slowly marched over to me. Her eyes glanced at her twin before locking onto the ground in front of her feet. I always seemed to get her in trouble. As my grandmother led us along, I looked back at my two best friends. They both waved a goodbye, before running off to do something else. … Boys… I turned my face forward once again, but now it held a bright smile. _

* * *

Somehow I found a way to open my eyelids. It felt as though they were glued together. It took me only a couple seconds to notice my ankles and wrists were chained together. This kidnapper was an idiot. He thought that simple chains could hold me. I laughed to myself, until I realized what hung around my neck. It was collar. But not just any one a human could get at a pet store. It had silver points lining the part that touched my neck. … Maybe he wasn't that stupid. If I transformed to get out of the chains I would make the silver pierce my skin, causing an immense amount of pain leading, eventually to a long death. This is just … great!!

"Well, well. Sleeping beauty awakes!" a dark haired vampire smirked at me from across the room. There was enough moonlight in the dungeon-looking room for me to see his face clearly. … to fit the vamp stereotype, he was pale, but he had a scar on the side of his face. It was similar to a tire track. Was his face run over by a truck or something?!

"Who are you? What do you want?" my voice barked out in anger.

"You're not in a position to make demands, little werewolf," he spat out. His voice was tainted in sarcastic venom. I tightened my eyes into a glare. Kidnapper or not, he had no right to talk down to me due to my race. Vampires wouldn't be able to survive without werewolves. Since … forever we have been watching over their bodies as they sleep during the day, act as their butlers, maids and even nannies to their children. If there was a superior race, it would be us.

"Don't worry I'm not afraid, but you should be." I smirked proudly. Raising my chained hands I brushed some of my hair away from my face. His eyes gazed over the many items that were made of silver hanging on the walls.

"Why is that?" he laughed like I just said the funniest joke he has ever heard. He continued to laugh as I looked at the one opening other than the door. A small window that had bars across it. My eyes caught sight of a shadow passing in front of it. Someone was out there. I inhaled trying to pick up a scent while he continued to laugh. My smirk widened I would know that scent anywhere.

"Because you're going to be in a world of pain!" It was my turn to laugh, but I didn't. I just watched as the bars on the small window were ripped off and A fur covered wolf body pushed through the hole into the room. Uncle Jameson may look like a tall, skinny old man when in human form, but as a wolf, he was amazing. His fur matched the blackness of the shadows surrounding him, while his large green eyes contrasted them. With one swing of his paw, my uncle had the vampire flattened against the wall. The sight of it reminded me how strong my uncle was ….. And how weak I felt in comparison. The unnamed kidnapper jumped away from my uncle's next attack with the speed he used against me, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. He pulled a silver saber from the side wall and raised it to his wolf opponent. Another flash flew through the window, knocking the saber from his grasp. Using it to his advantage, Uncle Jameson charged at the vampire and sank his white canines into his neck. Blood seeped from the bite marks, and his body started to seize. Uncle Jameson still had the vampire in between his jaws, and he gave no signs he was going to let go soon.

"Andy!" I looked in front of me. … Jagger. I was so focused on my uncle's actions I didn't notice him kneeling there. His pale face was twisted with emotions I couldn't place. But if I had to guess it would have been worry, anger, and sadness. He broke the chains from my wrists and ankles with his hands. I tore the collar off as fast as I could without piercing my skin. I rubbed my wrists lightly and turned back to my uncle. He was shaking his head with his victim's dead body still in his teeth.

"Stop it," I muttered, closing my eyes. I couldn't watch it. I never thought Uncle Jameson would be able to …. Kill anyone. I thought he would only beat him up badly, but not kill him. Jagger pulled me into his cold embrace as he muttered "it's okay" into my hair, repeatedly.

"Jameson! Jameson, stop! He's dead!" Alexander yelled. I didn't notice him there either, but I didn't open my eyes to see where he was. Everything left me as I laid in Jagger's arms. I finally opened my eyes. Immediately they flew over to Uncle Jameson. The entire front of his fur from his mouth to his paws was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry" I choked out. "it's all my fault." I looked down at the ground. The reason he had to … do that was because of me. A deep growl rang through my ears.

"It's not your fault." I looked up at him and half-smiled while the boys both made confused faces. They couldn't understand him as a wolf, like I could. Ignoring the blood I crawled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently nuzzled his head against mine in an unspoken sign of affection.

"I love you too, uncle," I whispered. Warm tears streaked down my face.

"Who was he?" Alexander asked, looking down at his body. By now it was a pale, and bloody heap laying towards the corner of the room.

"He didn't tell me his name." I mumbled, withdrawing from Uncle Jameson. I rose to my feet slowly. The drug that was in the clothes still was in my system.

"Be careful," Jagger seethed. He was behind me, close enough to catch me if I did fall. but why was he mad? And especially at me?

"_**He**_ probably sent him," he answered Alexander angrily. He, meaning Damien, the blonde vampire who has visited us before.

"Makes sense. We are near the cemetery. He would need sacred ground to perform the vow," he agreed. The vow of servitude. The reminder of it made my skin crawl. The thought of mixing some of my blood with the blonde vamp's disgusted me.

"It's almost sunrise." Alexander mentioned as we crawled through the window. It was time to go home, my two best friends had to go to bed, and so did Uncle Jameson.

* * *

"You were mad at me, weren't you?" I whispered towards the coffin. It's lid was closed, and I knew Jagger was resting inside already. I was in bed, trying to sleep like Uncle Jameson told me too, but I couldn't for some reason.

"No, only worried," he replied. I heard his voice as clear as a bell even through the wood. I pushed the covers away from myself and slowly padded my way over to the sticker-clad coffin. Sensing my presence Jagger lifted the lid enough for me to see him laying inside. His white hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail, instead it was left loose and wild.

"What do you want, stupid?" he smirked, seeing my face.

"Nothing, dumbass." I didn't want to crawl into the coffin with him. Not at all!

"Then why did you walk all the way over here?" the corners of his lips twitched and his eyes ridiculed me. Fine! If he was going to tease me, I'm going to go to bed … in my own bed.

"I'm going to bed," I ignored his question and started to walk back. It was ridiculous. Why did I even think he would let me lay in his arms all day?

"Get in already." The lid flew open wider and he sat up. I stopped and gave him a stupid look. In where? Did he mean… his coffin? "I'm not going to wait all day. I have to sleep, you know." I smiled slowly and sauntered over. He rolled his eyes and reached out his hand. Taking it, he helped me in the wooden box. It was a very good thing I wasn't claustrophobic, since it was not the largest coffin ever made. I fidgeted in a couple directions to get into a good and comfortable sleeping position. He was resting on his back, head on the pillow and with one arm wrapped around me.

"You fidget one more time…." his whispered voice trailed off, and I looked up at his face. I grinned brightly. Jagger was asleep. He looked younger while he slept. It was easy to see the resemblance between him and Valentine now. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my own bed. Was I dreaming? Did I really sleep with Jagger in his coffin, or was it my overactive imagination acting up again? I glanced over at my clock guessing it was still pretty early. … eight?! I was going to be late for school!!! I have been here less than a week and I already missed a day yesterday! Ugh!! I threw the covers away and jumped out of bed. The clumsiness in me seemed to be working in overdrive because my foot landed on the covers that I threw off myself, making me fall on my face. My fall apparently made a loud bang that woke up Jagger.

"What the hell?" His coffin lid flew open and he looked directly at me. Dark tired circles were drawn underneath his eyes.

"I … just fell," I laughed nervously, trying to pull myself together.

"You are the clumsiest werewolf in existence," he chuckled and closed the coffin again. Heat rushed to my face, but I ignored it as I ran into my closet. It was good I dyed my hair orange last night. I would have had no time to do it this morning. I found the black outfit that had some orange in it, threw it on, and tore down the stairs with my back pack on my arm.

"Bye, Uncle!" I screamed as I slammed the door closed. I had no time for mortal means of transportation, so I ran.

I got into the classroom right on time for my first class. I sat down in the chair next to Raven and tried to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" she leaned over and asked. Alexander must have told her why I wasn't in school yesterday.

"Yeah." I smiled and pulled out my notebook. It looks like I made her worry too.

"Good."

* * *

I glanced over my chemistry textbook while Raven and Becky talked about something. I wasn't really paying attention to them. I watched the soccer team practice. We were sitting near the field because Becky's boyfriend, Matt, was on the team. Their coach gave them a five minute break , Matt and his blonde friend made their way to where we sat.

"Well if it isn't monster girl and monster girl 2.0," the blonde one sneered. Apparently I was monster girl 2.0. I raised my eyebrow and continued to study. Raven had told me about him. Travis …no it was Trevor. He thought he was a big deal, but I felt bad for him. Raven would never return his obvious affection because she loved Alexander.

"Take a hike Trevor," Raven sneered back.

"You don't have to be so mean. I'm not interested in you. I want to know more about your friend." He smiled in my direction. "It's Andy right?"

"Yeah," I answered. My eyes never left the book in front of me.

"What is that short for? Andrea?" he asked nicely, like he actually cared how I would answer.

"No, Andromeda." I looked up and told him. Trevor looked confused so I continued to explain. "Like the princess in Greek mythology who was chained to a rock and offered to a sea monster."

"Coach wants us on the field again," Matt said slowly. He regarded his friend cautiously.

"That's an interesting story. See ya freak," Trevor said, nodded to Raven, and jogged back down to the field.

"Don't take what he says to heart, he's the freak." I nodded without saying anything. I understood. I have met people like him before. Close-minded and judgmental.

"Is that true about your name?" Becky leaned past Raven and asked.

"Yeah." I smiled brightly. "My mom named me after the constellation for her though. The chained lady." Andromeda was her favorite constellation.

I returned my attention to the soccer players. The team was pretty good. If only Jagger was here too. He'd be playing down there as well.

"Andy?" Raven questioned as I slammed my book closed and stood up. I waved goodbye as I threw my back pack on my shoulder and walked down to the soccer field.

"Coach!" I yelled out to the aging man wearing a soccer t-shirt and shorts.

"What is it, new kid?" he yelled back, still focused on the sparring players.

"Can I borrow a soccer ball?" I asked, loudly. The soccer players all froze to look at me, the weird Goth girl who wanted a soccer ball.

"Freaks can't play soccer!" my new _**buddy**_ Trevor laughed out.

"Are you sure?" I asked, dropping my backpack.

"One on one! You and me! Now!" His blue eyes glared. "That okay, Coach?" he asked as only an afterthought. The coach shrugged. He didn't care what was going on.

"Fine. I win, you give me a soccer ball."

"And if you lose, you can wash my car. It's getting a little dirty," he sneered. The other players cleared the field so now it was just me and Trevor. Even the goalies stepped out of their goals. We stood in the middle of the field, the soccer ball in between us. A crowd had formed as an audience. The coach blew the whistle and Trevor took off kicking the ball down towards his goal. He was fast for a human. Before he made it half-way I cut him off, taking the ball with me. I barreled down the field in the direction of my goal. I kicked the black and white ball into the next with one powerful kick.

"GOAL!" I did the same dance I did when I scored against Jagger when we were younger. Trevor was slow and had no reflexes compared to him. I laughed to myself and picked up the ball. The crowd clapped and whistled at my victory.

"Thanks, Trev." I winked in his general direction. He stood there looking absolutely shocked he was just beaten …. by a freak. I picked up my back pack and blew a kiss to Raven and Becky whose mouths were open in shock as well. I walked slowly away from school until I reached a safe place to start running. The Sterling mansion came into view in seconds. I slowed down to a jog after I slipped past the gate. My eyes traveled over the yard. It needed some flowers in my opinion, maybe I could plant some when I get bored.

I went into the kitchen to find a note from my uncle. He had a lunch date with Ruby, meaning we would have to fend for ourselves for dinner. Alexander told me yesterday that he was taking Raven out, so Jagger and I would be alone. I smiled to myself and poured some chilled blood into a plastic water bottle. Placing it back in the fridge I went up to my room. I had some time to do my homework while I waited for sunset.

* * *

Two hours later I finished every piece of homework for the entire week … that I knew of so far, and Alexander even popped in to tell me he was going. I threw my books on the hardwood floor in an attempt to wake an oversleeping vampire but it didn't work. The lid to his coffin didn't even budge. I sat Indian style on my bed with my back leaning on the borrowed soccer ball, staring at Jagger's coffin. I was about to give up when the lid dropped onto the floor. Jagger sat up and scratched his head innocently.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. Some white hairs stood up messily, making it look like he was tossing and turning in there.

"You. Wanna hang out?" I pulled the soccer ball from behind my back and held it out to show him.

"To play soccer?" he asked with a hint of distaste. It wasn't the reaction I expected. I thought he would be semi-happy.

"Yeah!" I threw the ball at him and He caught it quickly before it could hit him in the face. I walked out into the hallway only glancing back to see a smile on his face. "I'll get you some blood. Get ready. We're going!" I yelled back as I slid down the banister. I wouldn't take no for an answer. We both grew up but that didn't mean we stopped liking playing soccer in the rain. And tonight was perfect. It was going to rain. I could smell it in the air. As I grabbed the water bottle filled with blood for Jagger, I knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

End of chapter 5

_it's been awhile, i know. was i missed? ... probably not. haha but anyway chapter 5!!!!! i wrote this entire thing today! i was so excited. generally i spread chapter writing out over a course of a couple days, so i don't make it sound rushed and stuff. but i got a review today that gave me some inspiration. i hope this is the chapter you have been waiting for! thanks for the reviews and reading! XD_

_please review! _


End file.
